Report to Set
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: This is from my Channy obsession phase. Been on my computer for a long time. Chad and Sonny have fun in the prop room. Fluff


**A/n: **_Hahahah just realized I wrote this over a year ago and never posted it because I hadn't named it yet. Fail. Here you go. Enjoy and review or I'll mentally yell at you. Not really, I just wanted it to rhyme. _

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, not even close to owning this. _

"Chad, do you even WANT to watch The Fast and the Furious?" Sonny Monroe asked her-currently annoying- blond-headed boyfriend. Right now, they were both sitting in front of the So Random prop house TV, ignoring the fact that it was playing commercials and previews for the movie neither of them really wanted to watch.

He grinned, "Nope. Not at all. But you hate that movie, and I just felt like getting on your nerves," he laughed, "after all; I haven't bugged you all day."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "I BEG to differ."

He smirked, "I'll accept begging…especially from you," he winked.

She giggled, "You are a one irritating guy, you know that Cooper?"

He nodded with a childish grin on his face as he leaned down to kiss her, but right then she pulled away and let him-and his puckered lips- fall over into her lap.

"Oof," he landed 'gracefully'.

He sat himself up and pouted, very unhappy –really just embarrassed-with the situation. She, on the other hand, was loving this; she laughed uncontrollably. But he always did that to her.

He grumbled, "Was there a REASON you pulled away?"

"Is there a REASON you're mad?" she mocked him, "I thought you liked lying in my lap?"

He chuckled and grinned, "I do," and so he took his rightful position with his head in his girlfriend's lap and his bright eyes looking up at her, "NOW, will you answer?

She answered with a straight face-kind of-after she pulled herself together, "Actually, yeah. I wanted to ask why you find it so fun to annoy me, huh?"

He simply smirked and said, "I like doing things I'm good at. "

She rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh. Now the real reason."

She knew him too well.

"Well, first-that IS a real reason; who wouldn't like showing off their talents? And two-because you're cute when you're angry….and it's fun," he shrugged.

She giggled, "I'm cute am I?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "If you make me say it, you'll pay."

"Oh really now?" she raised an eyebrow; he wasn't always one to go through with his threats.

"Yep," he assured her casually, "Just thought I should warn you."

"Say it," she demanded, her former grin growing ear to ear.

"I think you're adorable," he answered in a monotone.

He then shook his head and sighed in mock sadness, "You just HAD to make me say it didn't you? Don't you ever listen to me?"

She rubbed her chin, pretending to think about then finally came to a conclusion and shook her head, "No. Not really. Never."

He rolled his eyes accidentally, "You really should."

Then, without warning he sprang up into a crouched position beside her on the coach and started tickling her mercilessly. She squirmed, giggled, and tried to escape in reaction, but no. She wouldn't get off that easily. CDC hates humiliation.

"Chad!" she squealed, "Stop-gasp- stop-laugh- it!"

He ignored her protests and kept up his attack on her sides. By this time they were both sprawled out over the couch, Chad on top of Sonny.

He grinned and laughed too, watching the joy and light on her pretty face. He saw her deep, melted brown eyes somehow sparkling each time she laughed. Her shiny hair bouncing around her face. And that, ladies and gentlemen is why CDC provokes the Wisconsin good girl so much-because he loves watching her reactions -whether it be making her mad, making her laugh, making her go all lovey- dovey-googly-eyed for him, or just getting her hot; he truly loved it. Because he loved her.

So that's when he decided to lean down and get that kiss that she'd pulled away from earlier.

He crashed his lips on hers, sending the addicting waves of pleasure through both of them. Her hands went to his silky hair, combing through it again and again. His hands shot to their favorite postions; one cradling her head, stroking her soft hair, and the other holding onto her little waist for dear life. All the while, their mouths moving heatedly together, making their stomachs knot.

Just about the time they reached full make out mode, people walked in the door followed by shocked gasps and disgusted gagging noises.

"Ugh! My pretty eyes are too pretty to have to see this!" The blonde girl shouted, throwing her hands over her eyes and turning around from the couple quickly.

"That's just sick man!" was Nico's complaint.

"Sonny! Don't let Chip Drama Pants do…THAT!"

Grady gestured to the fact that Chad's hand had just slid to the bottom of Sonny's shirt, because believe it or not, the couple hadn't heard any of their friend's protests.

"Move over you pea brains! Obviously, someone has to break them apart or get their attention somehow!" a freaky smart, eleven year old was the one to announce.

"You're right," Tawni agreed in horror, "They aren't stopping," she shuddered.

"Wait!" Zora declared, "I know how to get them apart- So Random rehearsal in five minutes! Chad Dylan Cooper report to Mackenzie Falls set!" Zora shouted the last part in a secretary voice through her mega horn.

Sure enough, the two teens sprung apart, breathing heavily for air, because if there's one thing Chad and Sonny love-besides each other…and in Chad's case, himself- it's their shows.

They both started running out the door-probably to their sets- then seemed to remember something. They walked quickly back to each other.

"Bye Cooper," Sonny reached up and kissed his cheek.

"See ya, Monroe," Chad winked at her and walked out.

And with that, the Randoms were left in the the prop house, staring very curiously out the door, wondering how the hell the couple didn't noticed any of them?


End file.
